Last Chance
by PrudentPrick
Summary: A small, shippy summarization of what happens in Ragna's Act 3 arcade mode when he runs into Kagura. Warning, this is definitely NOT FREE OF SPOILERS. Read at your own risk please. PLEASE. Rated T. Slight, miniscule, non-existent fluff if you squint.


Last Chance

Fandom: Blazblue

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild spoilers, semi-shippjng angst

Pairing: Kagura x Ragna

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **First things first, I apologize for my absence. As this school year is coming to a close, I find myself swamped with stuff to do. Its difficult, and as much as I love writing, school must tale priority. But as soon as summer break begins, I'll probably be able to update a bit more frequently.**

 **Now, to the plot of this lovely little one shot. I will say this right now. It is not spoiler free. I have been watching the Act 3 Arcade playthroughs, and I have a much firmer grasp on the plot of Central Fiction now. So beware.**

 **Aside from such, the reason I wrote this was because something in Ragna's arcade seemed weird to me. The second to last person he spoke to was Kagura. And...yeah, fought, was Kagura. But why? Yes, I understand the connection with Noel and needing her, but yeah, it set something off in my brain. Why go out of his way to talk to Rags? He goes on to explain a whole bunch of stuff and his desire and his type of world. Yet there is one thing that had me shipping this harder than I should have.**

 **He says something, so vital, so _crucial,_ that without it, I wouldn't have written this fic.**

 _ **''You should join forces with me, Ragna the Bloodedge'.**_

 **Its so...out of place to me. Maybe I'm not grasping the plot as well as I think I am, but this just rings a few bells. And Ragna's response.**

 **' _You intend to say I'm also one of your comrades!? Haha, just how tolerant are you... I'm beaten. You really are amazing.'_**

 **And yeah, I know these are probably some of the roughest translations you'll ever see, and I'm probably reading into it too much. But what's so harmful about a little fic?**

 **Material is material, and I do enjoy using it to the best of my ability. Enjoy.**

* * *

He couldn't believe he was doing this. What was the point of this, exactly? To get laid? With the way things were looking, it'd be a long while before he ever got lucky again.

He was waiting. Waiting for their final fateful meeting. It stung, quite honestly, that there was a 99% chance that this was to be their last meeting. And as fate would predict, he saw a red coat come into view. Sucking it up, he gave his usual lopsided grin, minus the usual sparkle.

"Yo! Took you long enough." he says, and he can't help but feel a bit of joy at their meeting. Just same old Ragna.

He couldn't really say that though, could he? 'Same old Ragna'? He knew not of his life before the events of Ikaruga, and was kinda glad that he didn't. Only the god that he probably didn't believe in probably knew how much hell Ragna's life had been, and how it was going to be, considering the road he's planning to go down.

The rest of what Ragna was saying hadn't registered really, but he looked angry. As usual.

Again, 'as usual'. He didn't know him. He knew he arrested him twice, and other interactions that involved everyone else. That was it. But now, a pain gripped his heart tightly. Oh, how he longed to be able to _know him_ better. He sighs, and pulls his sword out.

"I wish to create a world in which everyone can smile...that's why I've been fighting all this time." Ragna gives him a look, one of dissatisfaction, or disappointment, he couldn't afford to care now. "For the sake of all of those who have become the foundation of that...I can't have you get in my way now." Ragna snorts and looks away.

"Also, I can't afford to let 'Noel Vermillion' be killed." he breathes. The situation is quickly becoming more stressful. "She's going to be necessary in the new world. Based on what I heard from Makoto, you are...planning to use Noel for something, right?" he rolls his neck, the crack resounding silently.

"Not to mention, its a pretty messed up way to 'use' her. Knowing Noel, she'll probably agree to your idea, but...I can't let you do that without my consultation." he cracks his knuckles, and Ragna stares, eyes unblinking. He continues.

"Dreams, hopes, women, friends...I lump all of those together and proceed on my path. That's Kagura Mutsuki's way of living." What exactly was he saying now? His brain was involuntarily connecting with his mouth at this point. It didn't intend to stop. "That's why you should..."

He didn't want it to either.

"You should join forces with me, Ragna the Bloodedge." he says, firmly, boldly. His eyes darken, every feeling of his right now being concentrated into it. Ragna glances at him, a cold smile gracing his lips.

"You intend to say I'm also one of your comrades!? Haha, just how tolerant are you... I'm beaten. You really are amazing." he closes his eyes, as if he was washed over by a calming wave.

"However...this is 'my' fight. I don't intend to delegate it to anyone else...No else will do it." he swings Blood Scythe around in his hand, spinning the handle delecately between his fingers, as if it were glass. Immediately, he charges at Kagura, and Kagura blocks deftly.

He knew it would come to this.

Kagura dodges his next swing, and goes for an opening in the back, yet Ragna is facing him again, blocking him again and sending a punch directly to his jaw. Kagura takes it, but doesn't stagger. Rushing back in, he comes from above, and Ragna reacts perfectly, blocking his attack and sending darkness his way. For some reason, he feels oddly distraught.

Is this how it was supposed to happen? All for Noel? Never did he think the day would come where he was fighting for a friend, against a 'friend'. But they finally pause, Kagura breathing heavily, as well as Ragna, though he doesn't show much.

"You've become strong...no, this must be your true strength..." he mumbles. Ragna gives him an incredulous look.

"Laughable, coming from you...you're way too strong. Another monster, just like the Mad Dog."

Just hearing that title leaves a bad taste in his mouth, but that's not what's upsetting him. Mentioning that...thing was one thing, comparing another. His head is pounding, and mild anger rises within him, but mostly sadness, and hurt. Even with this small chance...

He is still nothing but an obstacle, an enemy, to Ragna the Bloodedge.

"Hey! Don't lump me together with 'that'!" he says, the only probable line to mask what he had originally planned to say.

"From my point of view...you two are pretty much- what the?!" he's cut off as the scenery around them crackles and turns monochrome. "Phenomena intervention..." he mutters.

'Its my last chance,' Kagura briefly wonders, and as he's about to disappear, he yells out to the Grim Reaper.

"Ragna!" he yells, and Ragna looks at him confused. He fights off the intervention a bit longer, just to listen.

"W-What?!" he yells back, obviously inconvenienced, but there's something else there, in that expression.

"I love you." he says softly, unheard, but he's pretty sure Ragna can read lips. Its more of a sending off wish than a confession, but it'll do. If they ever meet after all of this.

Ragna's eyes go wide, shocked, and confused. Who wouldn't be at this point in time? But he recovers quickly. And as he's suck into the void of teleportation, he smiles, softly, unguarded.

"I...lo-" and he disappears, his sentence unfinished. Kagura is shocked now, and he runs to the spot where he once stood. He groans inwardly, irritated at the turn of events.

'Fuck...' he thinks to himself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **There you go. I'll have you know that pretty much most of the dialogue is taken from the arcade mode. So, I will go on further to say I own no rights of this game, and only wish to learn of its lore and write shippy fanfiction. Its actually been a while since I wrote something that wasn't smut. I'm proud of myself.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
